


what's mine is mine

by foryoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: jinsol finds herself feeling frustrated over how easily others can grab jungeun’s attention.





	what's mine is mine

jinsol finds herself feeling just a bit frustrated over how easily others can grab jungeun’s attention.

the worst part is, jungeun doesn’t even mean to do it. she doesn’t mean to make jinsol jealous. 

at least if she did, jinsol would feel comfortable bringing it up, telling jungeun to stop because there’s nothing cool about getting a big bottle of coke and putting a few minty mentos in it.

but jungeun doesn’t mean to, and to make matters worse, the things that set her off aren’t even things a person have to be jealous about in the first place.

like when jungeun teases jiwoo or goes just a little out of her way to push sooyoung’s buttons —jinsol’s heart begins to squirm uncomfortably in her chest and the only way to ease it is to clutch at some bit of jungeun’s uniform until the other looks at her. 

these aren’t even nice things — jungeun’s sense of humor isn’t necessarily malicious, but it’s always less than kind, and jinsol laughs because her sense of humor is a bit crooked too, but she’s not sure she’d actually want that sort of attention from jungeun focused on herself.

no, it’s more that she just doesn’t want to compete for jungeun’s attention — and she feels like she is always competing.

 

jungeun wouldn’t call jinsol needy.

she’s there, yes, a constant presence always within earshot, usually brushing shoulders, but there’s nothing asking about it. 

jinsol is just there, and jungeun is just there, and jungeun sometimes says awful things that jinsol laughs at because she’s a bit awful too, in a blessedly compatible sort of way that jungeun only silently admits she’s grateful for.

however, lately jinsol doesn’t laugh so much, and even her giggling seems half-hearted. more and more often she’ll feel a hand at her arm, too, tugging at her sleeve, bidding her to walk away from whatever she’s doing, even when more often than not it’s just to begin walking home a bit earlier than the rest. 

jungeun wonders if she’s crossed a line, maybe, only jinsol would tell her if she had. but she doesn’t say anything like that — she just slips her hand into jungeun’s and hums or chatters all the way home. 

 

“jungeun, quit teasing those two and let’s go home already.” 

sooyoung and jiwoo are used to seeing jinsol hanging around wherever jungeun is, standing just off to the side, alternating between nervous and amused. but this is the first time the either of them has seen jinsol hug jungeun around the waist, attacking her with kisses on her cheek. 

judging by her face, this might be a new thing for jungeun, too. 

“… jinsol,” jungeun says after a long moment of silence.

“what are you doing?”

“trying to get your attention,” comes the matter-of-fact reply, muffled against the fabric of jungeun’s uniform and it must feel strange somehow, because jungeun’s shoulders sort of squirm like maybe it does. 

“what — and you couldn’t just call for me?” jungeun asks, exasperation weighing heavy in her voice. 

“to be fair, jungie… she did try to,” jiwoo says with a shrug.

“maybe you’re just too used to it?”

jungeun opens her mouth to retort, but whatever she’s about to say is cut off by jinsol squeezing her hand a bit tighter and pleading.

“jungie, come on.” 

with a confused scowl jungeun does as bid, turning away from her friends without even giving them her usual cheeky grin. 

“what was that about?” jiwoo asks, as they watch the two walk away. 

sooyoung can only shrug in response. 

“how would i know.”

 

“jinsol,” jungeun mutters, they’ve left the campus now and jinsol is still clinging to her; they must look ridiculous.

“jinsol,” she tries again, her voice a bit stronger this time just in case jinsol didn’t hear her the first time. 

when the hold about her waist only seems to get firmer, she tries, quietly, “jinsol, what's this about?”

“you don’t even hear me when you’re with them,” the words are muttered against her back, just between her shoulder, and they’re not quite a dagger to her heart but it’s a near enough thing. 

“it was just this once,” jungeun replies, troubled despite herself, “don’t make it seem so common—”

“it wasn’t just once!” jinsol insists.

jungeun can feel her furiously shaking her head, her forehead digging into the space between her shoulders. 

“i-it’s not a lot, maybe, but it's not just once either!”

slowly, cautiously almost, jungeun places her hands over jinsol’s forearms. jinsol squeezes her again, a stubborn refusal to let go that jungeun accepts with a resigned sigh. 

unsure of what to say, jungeun just lets her hands rest where they are as she tries to think beyond the realization that, maybe, she’s somehow been ignoring jinsol. 

“i know i’m a lot less cooler than they are, but — don’t make me fight them for your attention jungie, i’ll just end up losing.”

well with that attitude — is at the tip of jungeun’s tongue, but she bites it back because maybe there is someone out there with the right to give jinsol a lecture on defeatist attitudes, but jungeun certainly isn’t that person. 

so instead she sighs again and responds with a wholly inadequate.

“you won’t lose.”

“but i just did!” jinsol exclaims, and it’s a little hard to keep her balance when jinsol seems like she wants to physically shake the right response out of jungeun. 

“and you don't even realize it. i only got your attention 'cause you were so embarrassed—”

“embarrassed?” jungeun repeats and pretends for a moment that being kissed in front of those two hadn’t left her feeling a tad bashful. 

“what’s embarrassing about a kiss from you?”

“huh?” jinsol’s forehead stops pressing into jungeun’s back quite so insistently. 

“uhm, well, it’s like—well it was kind of embarrassing to do, jungie, and i was even whining—”

“you do that all the time though.” jungeun points out.

“jungie!”

“see?”

she gets a smack for her troubles. 

“jungie, you’re missing the point! take me more seriously!”

jungeun’s hands flex around jinsol’s arms for a moment.

“i’m sorry, sol. i’ll be more mindful in the future. if i don’t hear you, then please do whatever to get my attention, i promise i won’t mind.”

jinsol lets out a mock-contemplative hum against jungeun’s back.

“anything?”

backing out now would be a totally uncool, jungeun thinks, so she nods and repeats, 

“anything.”

knowing jinsol, knowing that there’s a reason they get on so well, jungeun’s sure that’s a big promise to make. 

but she feels jinsol’s arms slide away from her, feels the other girl move to her side and take her hand, sees her warm smile, and thinks it’ll be okay all the same.


End file.
